


一怜我饮奶醉

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 双向黑化 慎入





	一怜我饮奶醉

一怜我饮奶醉

 

[000]  
夏日正午的阳光总归不是那么让人愉快，花城顶着浓重的清凉喷雾味打开防盗门时，家里的一片漆黑反而温馨熨帖起来。  
特别是空调还调成了十度。

“哥哥？起床了哦。”  
他蹑手蹑脚走进卧室，抓住被角猛地一抖。  
被窝里侧躺着位身体赤裸的少年，那少年听见响动，慢吞吞睁开眼打了个呵欠算是应声，摊平手脚抻了个懒腰，软绵绵道：“中午好呀三郎，想喝奶。”  
花城轻轻弹了他一个脑瓜崩：“不可以哦，先喝点我的血填填肚子？”  
他显然不是在征询床上之人的意见，边说话边解开腰带，一脚踏上床边脚凳，捏着谢怜下巴将人拖过来，狠狠按到大腿内侧未愈合的伤口上。  
谢怜挣扎间被掐住后颈，登时唔了一声安分下来，吞咽声慢慢取代了推拒的声响，花城在被吸血的眩晕和痛疼中兴奋起来，不待谢怜咽下口中血液，便揪着他头发逼人仰起头，狠狠吻上鲜红的嘴唇。

大床吱呀声很快充斥了帷幕间，有嘶哑的哀嚎和皮肉撞击声被闷在床褥里，窗帘随着滴的一声缓缓拉开，明亮阳光涌进室内，那痛呼声骤然尖利起来，皮肉焦糊的气味混在更淫靡的里，被压在床上操弄的吸血鬼最后断线一样瘫软下来，右手紧紧攥着自床帘上抓下的一串风铃。  
那串风铃下，挂着十多颗尖利獠牙。

 

 

[001]  
久不见天日的吸血鬼有时候会想，他们的关系是如何沦落到这一步的。

 

二十年前他捡到花城的那天，如同最恶俗小说里那般，雨大得下猫又下狗。  
刚吃完两份鸭血粉丝汤的亲王懒散地找了个小巷找猫撸顺便消食，却在木箱子底下找到一个瘦小的孩子。  
……这个显然不能撸。  
小孩感觉到风雨被遮蔽，胆怯地抬起头，见到了打着红伞朝他微笑的神明。  
他毫不犹豫窜出藏身处抱住那人，从他身上嗅到丝好闻的花香，不知怎的，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒就掉了下来。

谢怜给人类的眼泪烫得够呛，又舍不得拉开死死抱着他的小孩儿——这孩子太小了，留他一个人在这儿十有八九会死，而且又是个天然热源——想了想，脱了披风盖在小孩儿身上，把他捡回了家。

彼时这位亲王刚刚因为替人类惩治作恶多端的同族而被拔掉獠牙驱逐出族群，尚且改不掉傻里傻气的天真毛病，带回小孩儿的当晚，就像他表明了身份。  
他是这么说的：“我是吸血鬼，你是我捡回来养的小家伙，以后跟我一起生活好吗？”  
小孩儿捧着牛奶杯战战兢兢点了点头，一张脸吓成雪白颜色，眼眶通红，谢怜盯着他眼睛看了一会儿，忽然感慨道你的眼睛好漂亮啊。  
可怜的小花城哇地吓哭了。

 

他们一起生活了大半年，有天晚上数千人类举着银质十字架和火把闯进亲王破旧的小院，高声叫着“驱逐吸血鬼”。  
哪怕这吸血鬼平日里连只鸡都没伤害过。  
因为养孩子和亲近人类，已经吃了几十年鸭血粉丝汤的谢怜根本不是圣骑士和十字架的对手，匆忙间只来得及将花城塞进没打满的水桶，刚扣上盖子，就给一把长剑穿心而过。

 

谢怜蜷在被子里揉了揉太阳穴，他已经想不起来后面发生过什么。只记得再醒来时，发现当年的小豆包已经长开眉眼，成了面容俊美到阴邪的男人，他躺在这人身下，被陌生的灼痛一次次贯穿身体，最后被留在肚子里的东西烫得眼泪汪汪。  
花城说他太虚弱，昏迷了好多年，不能出门。  
吸血鬼便信了。  
这一信，就是三年，三年间，谢怜走出家门的次数屈指可数。

 

 

“哥哥？肚子热不热？喜不喜欢三郎这样顶？”  
花城勾着他的腿将人面对面搂进怀里，谢怜爱惨了他的体温，巴上去就不愿离开，紧紧搂着花城脖子，随他的顶弄一边哀叫哭泣一边拼命点头，哆哆嗦嗦说呜咽起来。  
“喜欢被操还是喜欢三郎？嗯？说呀，哥哥说得我满意，就让哥哥射，不然要忍到天黑哦。”  
男人又将谢怜阴茎根部的橡胶带子系紧了一扣，在身下人颤声哀嚎中笑得格外灿烂：“对哦，得先给哥哥解开这个。”  
他说着拿掉口枷，拇指顶住谢怜上颚舔舐他被勒出红印的脸颊，谢怜含着他的手指，明明是不需要呼吸的吸血鬼，一口气却还是哽成了好几段，磕磕巴巴说要三郎，喜欢三郎，最喜欢三郎。  
“乖。”花城摸了摸他柔软的牙龈——昨晚刚拔了犬牙，这会儿伤口已经愈合齐整——用指甲狠狠划过新生的软肉，在谢怜拔高音的痛呼中撤出阴茎，俯下身去。

人类的口腔对于吸血鬼而言实在是太烫了，谢怜在皮肤遭到吮吸瞬间就疯了似的挣扎起来，无奈他早早就被锁住手脚，连脖子上都带了绣有银线的丝绸项圈，只能被迫舒展身体，由着炙热的唇舌凌迟过身体每一寸皮肤。  
花城着魔似的自他脚心一路舔咬至颈窝，在那苍白胸口吮出一个清晰的花朵形状，在吸血鬼被烫得发出拉风箱一样的剧烈喘息声时低低笑出声。

“哥哥，感觉到了吗，有我在，你连呼吸都是痛苦的。”  
他说着，阴茎再次插进湿软冰冷的肠道，谢怜被他撞得眼冒金星，膝盖被人类的掌心烫出血痕，痛得真实又恍惚。

“你看，连疼痛都能让你如此快乐，哥哥，你得承认，你是离不开我的。”  
谢怜已经听不懂话了，只是茫然随着花城嘴唇开合点头，他不知道这场性爱什么时候能结束，既给人类的体温烫的要发疯，又沉迷在这人带来的极致快感中越陷越深，精液烫得他体内几乎要着起火来，稀薄精液还没射干净，便昏了过去。

 

花城搂着昏迷中还紧紧夹着自己的爱人翻了个身，耳朵贴在吸血鬼的胸口听了一会，咯咯笑起来。  
浑身发红的吸血鬼在睡梦中有了微弱的心跳。

 

 

[002]  
花城再度遇见谢怜时，拍卖会的气氛刚刚达到最高点。  
有着熟悉面庞的吸血鬼被银钉穿透手脚关在笼子里推到台上，目光扫过场下几百双眼睛，茫然地舔了舔嘴唇。  
他这个动作激怒了拍卖员，随着啪的一声，明亮光线笼罩了铁笼，吸血鬼死命挣扎，发出令人毛骨悚然的哀嚎。  
花城算不清这声惨叫之后他究竟杀了、伤了多少人，只记得最后一颗头颅落地时，自己从笼子中抱出的救命恩人是如何轻得仿佛一捧羽毛，他看着他烧焦的皮肤缓缓结痂愈合，看着他用失去獠牙的齿列撕咬自己脖颈，原地晃了几晃，扑通一声瘫坐在地，随手捡起一把刀，划开了颈动脉。  
那他是第一次意识到，血液被吞食的声音是如此美妙动听。

谢怜也不只是太久没进食，还是出了别的什么问题，喝了几口就疯狂呕吐起来，迷迷糊糊蜷成一小团要奶喝，花城哆嗦着抱住他，眨眨眼，挤掉一滴烫得吸血鬼呜咽声的眼泪。  
“哥哥，你还记得我。”  
——他们一起生活的那段日子里，花城每天都要哄着年长自己几百岁的哥哥喝牛奶，美其名曰补充营养，能长个子。  
整天在头顶放小王冠假装自己很高的吸血鬼真的信了。

 

他带谢怜回家后，发现这人每次犬牙长好后，都会失去一段记忆。  
第一次是忘记被救下的经过，以为自己被卖了，差点咬断他的脖子；第二次是忘记两人日常种种相处，逃出家门结果迷了路，被找到时正盯着自动贩卖机里的热牛奶出神；最严重的一次，干脆忘了自己是个吸血鬼，每天扎根厨房变着花样熬毒药。  
花城认真记下他们在一起的每一天，谢怜忘一次，就搂着他翻一遍小本本，直到第八次整个人都被遗忘，终于再也承受不下去。  
他想，我是这么爱你，你为什么偏偏忘了我，却还记得当年那个愚蠢又无能的小孩儿呢。  
可谢怜就是再怎么遗忘，都还记得小豆包和热牛奶。

 

大抵混乱绝望的人多爱钻死胡同，并将南墙当成救命稻草拼死去撞。花城被有天夜里被身畔细小声响惊醒，一睁开眼，撞上对儿反着月光的猩红瞳孔。  
谢怜饿极了，新长好的犬牙白得像仔细雕琢的小玉刀，花城像以往许多次那样放任他爬进自己被窝闻嗅时，脑子里忽然冒出一个念头。  
——如果我拔了你的牙，你是不是就不会忘记我了？  
饥饿的吸血鬼在银口枷和疼痛中爆发出惊人的力气，束缚皮带给挣得吱呀作响，花城闭上眼手下用力，冰凉液体溅上手背，烧得他痛不欲生。  
然而谢怜第二天醒来，又一次忘了他。

“你是谁啊？”吸血鬼带着浓重鼻音问守在床边的人类。  
人类笑着说，我是你的爱人呀。

 

“哥哥？醒醒，天还没亮，不能先睡哦。”  
花城将谢怜抱上情趣吊床，固定好手脚后，咬破手指将血涂抹上他苍白的嘴唇。  
谢怜累得连眼睛都睁不开，却依然本能地张口叼住花城手指当磨牙棒，吮出啧啧声响。  
“……还要做？”吸血鬼勉强换了个能让腰舒服些的姿势，气声道：“肚子里好烫。”  
他红肿的穴口仍在一收一缩地将汪在会阴的精液往里吞，浑身泛出旖旎的红色，吐出花城手指偏过头撒娇一样蹭他胸口。  
吸血鬼实在太贪恋人类的温度了，连个呼吸都不肯放过，在被咬住嘴唇是贪婪地深吸一口气，满足地喟叹出声。  
“好舒服，做完想喝奶，我就喝一杯嘛。”  
花城无奈又宠溺地笑出声，揉了把他湿透的头发，哄道：“那哥哥咬乖乖喝掉我的牛奶哦。”  
谢怜听懂他的意思，羞得乳头都涨了起来，被拨弄银铃乳夹时，吟哦抑制不住地打唇缝溢出。

花城靠着床头坐下，解开托住谢怜后颈的皮带让他到垂下头，当着这人的面套弄起自己阴茎。  
“唔……”谢怜最看不得这种画面，又舍不得从极喜欢的那物件上撕下视线，又一次被攥着下巴掰回头时，带着哭腔地说我不要看了。  
花城嗤地一声笑了，俯下身亲亲他开满紫红小花的胸膛，抓住谢怜头发，将阴茎插入他口中。  
这明明是吸血鬼体验不到的窒息快感，谢怜却还是在被捅了喉口的瞬间双眼翻白呛咳起来，花城隔着咽喉部位薄薄一层皮肉抚摸自己的阴茎，感受着掌心下的起伏和要了命的冰凉吮吸，眼底颜色越发深沉。  
他也不知道自己究竟抽弄了多久，最后做了几次深喉逼着谢怜咽下精液，疯了似的用小刀划断皮带将被烫的直哆嗦的吸血鬼搂进怀里，一刀扎进自己大腿内侧，将他浸透汗水的头颅按了下去。  
谢怜刚咽下精液，就又被鲜血充满口鼻，幸好他早就习惯了这番流程，挣扎几下后很快安静下来吸血，喝了几大口后乖巧地枕着花城的腿给他舔伤口。沾到吸血鬼唾液的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，他凑过去亲亲那个伤疤交错的部位，咯咯笑出了声。

“我喜欢三郎呀。”  
吸血鬼在熟悉的温度中蜷成一团，咬着人类手指要喝奶睡觉。

 

 

[003]  
谢怜坐在沙发上大张着嘴，一点也不挣扎地让花城拔掉自己的犬齿，然后咬住棉花，呜噜呜噜问道：“为什么不用银堵住伤口？”  
“嗯？”  
“这样我就不会再长牙了，也就不会忘记你了。”他定定看向人类极深的瞳孔，眼底红色慢慢退去。

花城当啷一声扔了拔牙器，扑过来趴在谢怜膝盖上，声音抖得厉害，一边搓揉他冰冷的手指一边问他，你刚才说什么？  
“给我镶银吧，我再也不想忘记你了。”

原来吸血鬼的记忆可以恢复。  
原来你什么都记得，却依然愿意留在我身边。  
原来我是最重要的。

 

人类跪在沙发边，又哭又笑，没完没了地重重抽自己耳光，吸血鬼刚结束一场性爱又被拔了牙，力气甚至还不如他，根本拦不住，实在没了办法，只好扑过去跟花城一起滚倒在地毯上，凶巴巴又有气无力道：“不许闹了，快来亲我！”  
他奶凶起来的模样简直能让人发疯，花城给他攥住手腕，呆然望着面上泛起薄红的吸血鬼好一会儿，瞳孔忽然剧烈收缩又舒张了一下，猛地坐起，死死搂住赤身裸体的爱人。  
“哥哥，我是爱你的。”  
谢怜揪了把他鬓边小辫儿，轻声道：“我知道的呀。”  
“哥哥，我离不开你。”  
谢怜挠了挠他指痕交错的后背，声音越发轻缓：“这个我也知道的呀。”

 

他的讲话永远是温温柔柔不急不缓的，像极了盛夏浸在井水里的沙瓤西瓜，咬一口能尝到包含了百年光阴的甜蜜滋味，花城偏过头亲亲他红肿的嘴角，干涩地笑了起来。  
谢怜捧住他的脸，咬掉他嘴唇上的一片干皮，嘟嘟囔囔说我决定初拥你了。

 

花城慢慢将脸埋进爱人胸口，被打胸腔流淌过来的甘霖滋润得动弹不得。  
他听见谢怜说，我也喜欢你，离不开你呀。

 

吸血鬼舍不得温暖的怀抱和亲吻，可相比之下，更舍不得朝夕相伴的人类离开自己。  
就好像人类一次次施予他的爱人痛苦，却又在最终滴银入肉时溃不成军地哀求说，我做不到。  
——封了你的牙，你不再渴望血液，我又有什么用呢？我可以为你生，为你死，为你做尽一切啊。

 

谢怜极有耐心地攀住花城发抖的肩膀，鼻尖贴在他颈边闻来闻去，小声哼哼。  
“哥哥、你不能……呃！”

吸血鬼悄然生长出的犬齿刺破温暖的皮肉和血管，贪婪又疯狂地笑起来。

你看啊，爱情都是自私又扭曲的。  
他咬破舌尖将血液哺进昏厥的人类口中，满足地闭上眼。

你永远是我的了。

end


End file.
